


组织终于分配O了/Finally Our Team Recruiting an Omega for Us

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 一个无脑搞卷文！性关系非一对一，请自行避雷！Alpha! Multiple! Omega! Benjamin Pavard!小标题来自Sting - Shape of My Heart 的副歌，正好四个Alpha分别是黑桃（Spade）、梅花（Club）、方片（Diamond）和红桃（Heart）放弃曾经“性描写一定要唯美含蓄”哲学后的第一篇文，有可能丢掉含蓄的同时还没真正奔放起来hhh
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard, Lucas Hernandez/Benjamin Pavard, Manuel Neuer/Benjamin Pavard, Robert Lewandowski/Benjamin Pavard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonadeSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeSugar/gifts).



拜仁慕尼黑一直都是一家A多O少的俱乐部，准确来说所有俱乐部都是如此，但拜仁的AO性别不平衡更为严重，那群Alpha也总是抱怨，干劲也不足，欧冠也搞了个十六郎就回家了。原本一直没把小孩子们闹腾放在心上的拜仁高层终于下定决心，从全欧洲稀缺的Omega资源中挑了个最漂亮的买了回来。  
他们看中帕瓦尔，一是年轻漂亮，二是他年纪轻，没怎么经事儿，也不至于让那些血气方刚的小年轻们彻底乱了心神，三是他还有个关系不错的Alpha同乡，听说满身文身最是不好惹。总之这桩买卖稳妥，你好我好大家好，球队成绩还能提高，岂不美哉？  
谁知道，自诩见多识广还颇通管理驭下之术的管理层这次错了主意。  
毕竟Omega会勾人，那是天生的。

I.I know that the Spades are the swords of a soldier

1  
那个“著名”的体检视频，拜仁全队上下都看了，包括莱万多夫斯基。  
“这孩子太会撩拨了，”一边的穆勒嘴里发出啧啧啧的声音，“说是要Omega不错，但是来这么一位，更衣室里怕是要打架。”说着他看见老朋友的眼神略有些飘忽，心里了然大笑，面上并没有表现什么。  
莱万记得这个名字，Benjamin Pavard，很早以前这个名字就在更衣室晃荡着，甚至早在他世界杯一球成名之前就有偶尔从办公室传来的消息，说这位卷毛头小先生会成为他们未来的队友。改天球队里正式见面，那个年轻人就站在圆圈的对面，他的卷毛已经修剪过没有那么狂放了，但眼睛还是那样明亮湿润，一耸肩一皱眉一笑，像夏天午后的风吹皱湖面。  
“Bonjour.”他很落俗套地微微点头算是打过招呼，对方一愣，张口先是一句“Servus”然后才觉得不对，嘴巴半张着讪讪笑了，傻的可爱。  
“Dzień dobry.”  
“什么？”  
“Dzień dobry. 波兰语的你好。”  
“Dzień dobry.”帕瓦尔小声重复一下，他说德语基本标准，难得这一句他也学的很快，然后他抬起头笑着对莱万，“Dzień dobry！”阳光落满帕瓦尔的全身，他整个人金灿灿的，眉间微微一蹙，挤得细长的眼睛里晶莹的光芒更加闪烁。  
三岁一代沟，此话不假，再加上母语不同，更加无话可说。一天训练结束，更衣室在他对面几个说法语的已经笑成一团了，其他人却还各忙各的仿佛那些人自带结界。莱万换好便服准备穿鞋，眼神不时瞟向法国人们那边，此时此刻帕瓦尔已经笑得脸通红，话也说不清楚了，拉着腰间浴巾的手也松下来，浴巾往下滑落了几寸已经几乎是挂在腹股沟那里，皮肤太白，那里几道抓痕显得愈发鲜红。  
咳咳。  
莱万揉了揉鼻子。  
一边的帕瓦尔还在喋喋不休（真不愧姓Pavard1）打打闹闹，莱万收拾好了准备回家，经过法国人周围却听见一声“Do widzenia2”，回头看见帕瓦尔的笑脸外加一个wink，嘴角也不由自主扬了起来。  
“你什么时候学会这句的？”  
帕瓦尔扬了扬手机，上面是是谷歌翻译的页面。莱万噗嗤笑出了声，心情一下大好，很酷的挥了挥手离开更衣室，打着发动机的时候自己的心也跟着轰鸣起来了。

2  
法国人对于肢体接触是比东欧要更随意些的，这个莱万知道，只是Benjamin这孩子的确有点太喜欢往自己身上扑了一点。按照这赛季他进球效率，场均一扑不是梦。  
这一次已经泡得浑身湿淋淋的Omega又化身巨大挂件，甚至两条腿都缠在他身上，让他整张脸撞进自己胸口，他已经搞不懂这孩子是单纯不懂还是故意撩人了，不过也顾不得这许多，顺势揽住帕瓦尔的腰一勾，两个人第一次毫无缝隙的贴在一起，顺势还在细滑的大腿上摸了一把，只是一瞬间他又放开了。帕瓦尔脸颊耳朵都是通红，卷毛头上蒸腾着热气，浑身被汗水湿淋淋地包裹着，脸上是亢奋的笑容，然后他低下头，不知有意还是无意将嘴唇蹭过了莱万的脖子。  
帕瓦尔来之前队里小年轻闹着要队里买个Omega这事莱万没参与（毕竟他不缺），但似乎实打实享受到红利的，目前就他一个。他心里雀跃，也不知道是因为进了球还是怎么回事儿。  
之后这场比赛他疯了似的射门，可惜天没遂了他的愿。

3  
帕瓦尔能在啤酒节上喝成这样是没人想得到的，莱万都怀疑是不是有人把给球员的无酒精版啤酒给偷偷换掉了。现在帕瓦尔满脸潮红说话直瓢，晕头转向直往身边托利索怀里滚，还是托利索看见有采访镜头来了强行拉住帕瓦尔让他支棱起来，但是管得住姿势管不住嘴，帕瓦尔再一次不愧自己的姓氏，德语法语胡乱讲了起来还带着奇奇怪怪的傻笑，两条眉毛上下乱飞，湿漉漉的眼睛神色也飘忽起来，一边托利索笑着接上话头装醉，又暗中对摄像摇了几次头，才把采访算是对付过去了。  
帕瓦尔觉得自己没有喝多少，但整个人已经飘上云端。托利索正在全场寻找谁能来帮助一下无辜的Beta——按照卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯的吩咐，如果不是第一时间来找他，那就是世界上最大的罪过。可是放眼望去，也不知道卢卡斯跑去了哪里。  
“不如我送他回家？”  
托利索听见这话如同天堂之音，一回头，莱万正倚着房间的柱子，那双蓝眼睛闪闪烁烁像蓝色的火苗。托利索急着脱身，再三确认卢卡斯的确不在才偷偷抽出被帕瓦尔死死抱住的手臂：“那就拜托啦罗伯特！”一溜烟跑了个没影。

1 法语bavard(e)有“啰嗦的，喋喋不休的”之意，而b、p在法语中发音很接近，故言  
2 波兰语“再见”

4  
趁人之危不是君子，不过正好莱万也不是。  
Alpha已经偷偷算好了Omega的发情期，今天就是第一天。再多的抑制剂在Alpha信息素面前都会失效，莱万左手把着方向盘右手背抚上帕瓦尔滚烫的脸颊——他大概听说过Omega发情时的感受，燥热，头晕，口渴，也亲眼见过不少Omega在他面前忘乎所以搔首弄姿，此时此刻帕瓦尔睡着，长长睫毛微微颤抖，但是昏迷中还是一把抓住了莱万微微出汗的手贴在自己脸上。  
这个信号足够了。  
莱万左脚油门踩的更实，发动机嗡嗡轰鸣，表盘指针已经逼近限速，市郊公路贴地飞行的感觉和在球场上驰骋以及在床笫进攻的感觉异曲同工，此刻他血管里的血液被逸散出的Omega信息素烧的几乎沸腾。他知道今晚这个孩子将任他摆布成为他的猎物，或许这个过程中他也掉进了这孩子精心设计的圈套，不过他不在乎，不在乎真心也不在乎明天。  
他只要一个晚上就好。  
到了自家门口，莱万小心翼翼抽出手来调档拉手刹停车。他并不急着开车门，狭小的空间里充斥着浓艳的Omega香味，熄火之后车内灯自动亮起照亮了帕瓦尔的脸，一张美丽的沉静又妩媚的脸，吹弹可破的雪白肌肤浮着玫瑰色的红晕，充满生命力的头发在脸上投下一块阴影。  
“这就是想要的吗Benji？”莱万探过身子在帕瓦尔的耳畔轻声问道。  
回答他的是帕瓦尔湿润的嘴唇和调皮的牙齿，他甚至没有察觉这孩子是什么时候解开的安全带，但此时此刻他把莱万几乎扑倒在驾驶位，吻得相当激烈和血腥，急不可耐的欲望最后还是让他暴露了自己的狐狸尾巴。但是莱万还是莱万，只是一下子怔愣便马上拿回属于自己的主动权将帕瓦尔压回副驾驶，一只手摁住调皮的小猫一手摁下靠背调节的扳手，两个人一起掉了下去整个躺平在舒服的皮革椅背上，莱万这才不紧不慢地用舌尖在帕瓦尔的口腔攻城略地，顺便把自己嘴里的血腥味也渡了过去，以至于松开的时候一点带着血痕的口水挂在了帕瓦尔的嘴角，好像刚刚吸过血的妖魅吸血鬼。  
车内灯此时又熄灭了。黑暗的狭窄空间里两个人紧紧贴在一起，幸亏这是辆空间已经算不小的SUV，要不然两个人非得在车里生生挤死。  
“这就是你想要的吗Benji？从第一天就开始处心积虑，就是为了今天吗？”Alpha居高而下俯视着自己的猎物，“没有Alpha睡就一天都活不下去是吗？”说着手已经顺着侧腰伸进帕瓦尔穿的巴伐利亚皮裤，里面的湿润程度很说明问题。莱万也不心急，又把手抽了回来往上伸进了衬衣覆在Omega的胸口揉捏，一时力道重了，帕瓦尔惊呼出声，两条腿开始踢腾，险些踢中不该踢的位置，莱万连忙用膝盖压住，惩罚似的大力捏着帕瓦尔胸前的软肉：“小兔崽子，你这一脚下去等下就爽不成了知道吗？”  
发情期的Omega从喉头挤出柔媚的呻吟：“好哥哥……哥哥我错了——啊！哥哥别——”  
“该叫我什么？”  
帕瓦尔抬起被情欲染得湿漉漉的眼睛看着莱万就像只求饶的兔子，眉毛被体温拧成一个结，他的手也不安分地在莱万身上乱摸，已经解开了莱万衬衫的三粒扣子抬头就去舔吻，婉顺熟练的样子让莱万又是受用又是有些生气，他一把扯开了帕瓦尔的衬衫，扣子崩的满车都是，后背也裂开一条口子，好好的白衬衫如今已经是破布，雪白的胸腹就这么暴露在空气里，只有皮裤两根背带聊胜于无。  
阅O无数的莱万也不得不说，这个孩子太美了。  
“在这里就要吗？”莱万的呼吸也重了起来。  
“嗯唔”回答他的只有一声嘤咛。  
足够了。  
“Benji，我们到后座去。”  
莱万暂时挪回驾驶位，帕瓦尔乖巧地爬起身往后座爬，圆润的屁股翘起，穿着齐膝针织灰袜子的细长小腿圆润脚踝也无比诱人。莱万把驾驶位椅背也放下往后座爬，帕瓦尔已经把皮裤几乎脱掉只挂在右脚踝上，袜子没脱，两条长腿跷在车窗上沿，要是谁从外面看就能看见最旖旎的风光。莱万自己也脱掉了衬衫皮裤和内裤，前端垂在帕瓦尔嘴边，帕瓦尔毫不犹豫就含在嘴里，一双眼睛抬起来却还是无辜可怜的样子。莱万已经彻底不相信这孩子纯洁无瑕少经人事了，快感已经击穿颅顶，一手摸着帕瓦尔的头只想把更多的塞进去听听前端触及咽喉发出的呕吐音，一手的两指在Omega洪水泛滥的地方翻搅扣弄，没一会儿帕瓦尔就吐出小莱万发出高亢的声音，整个后背反弓起来好像触了电，然后整个人瘫软下去，眼睛里也一时失了神采。  
很好。  
莱万伏在帕瓦尔身上，前端在高潮后张张合合黏糊糊的甬道口抵着摸着，撩拨得帕瓦尔只喊：“好哥哥，给我……快给我……”  
“你要谁……谁给你什么？”  
“好人！好哥哥……老公……求求你把那个……那个放进来……里面好空……好痒……”  
莱万微微顶胯，前端已经将甬道口微微撑开，但并不进去，蜻蜓点水似的稍微蘸了一下又要出来，帕瓦尔慌了，一下子就要伸手摁住莱万的腰：“好老公……我想要，求求你……别抽出去……求你，求求你……”  
那双眼睛比以往任何时候更加湿润欲滴，那张脸比任何时候都更加粉红。莱万自己也忍耐不住了，直接一挺身，整个没进帕瓦尔的身体。  
紧窄的甬道牢牢吸住了莱万，但是不断分泌的汁水润滑着莱万进攻的道路，帕瓦尔整个人摇曳着呻吟着叫着，一条腿跷在后座椅背上另一条腿垂落在地面，一会儿又被莱万翻到上面自己摇曳上下玩的起劲，一边哥哥老公叫得起劲，一边还要在莱万肩头留下一个带血的牙印子，汗珠顺着卷发打着旋甩落在莱万身上皮椅上甚至车窗上，重量不轻的SUV也跟着他们晃晃悠悠起来。  
“哥哥……我腰痛……”帕瓦尔的声音愈发柔媚撩人，“这里好硬……硌得腰疼……”  
莱万盯着帕瓦尔一片狼藉的身体和碎成布条的衣服：“你，你确定要这样离开这里？”  
“腰疼！”说着帕瓦尔就要抬起身子，但是莱万还在兴头上，一把摁住帕瓦尔的肩头一下子顶到最深处，两人都呻吟了一声。  
“腿缠好我的腰。”说着莱万捡起啤酒节衣服的外套披在帕瓦尔身上，胡乱穿上后座洗漱包里的拖鞋，打开车门，托着帕瓦尔光裸细腻的屁股以最快速度跑进了屋里。  
（就这样都舍不得分开，两位你们没成结诶，为什么要搞高难度骚操作？）  
柔软沙发上帕瓦尔已经没了借口，反复顶撞三四次高潮之后他已经没了气力，张着嘴巴发不出声音，任凭莱万在自己雪白的身体上留下青青紫紫红红绿绿的痕迹，三浅一深和他玩着逗弄人的游戏。他只觉得自己飞上天太多次已经落不下地，晕晕乎乎浮在半空，私处酸胀但也因为填满而满足。  
“好哥哥……老公……好累……”一边说着一边又被莱万顶的整个人往上挪了几寸。莱万也几乎到了临界点，他的嘴唇已经落在颈后腺体的位置，想了想还是没有成结，只是抵住花心往洪水中注入自己的涌流，留下了一个临时标记。  
此时此刻，帕瓦尔已经睡着了。


	2. II. I know that the Clubs are weapons of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我承认我又开始扯淡了（

1  
虽然第二天莱万早早就把帕瓦尔送回他自己家，叫了翻译小哥来开车送帕瓦尔去塞本纳，但是卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯还是察觉到事情不对——他昨天已经胖揍亲切友好地问责过托利索，也知道醉成那样的Omega和著名花花公子同处一室会发生什么事情，但是他仍抱着一丝侥幸，心里乞求不会出事。此时此刻帕瓦尔后颈腺体上的牙印明明白白露着，10月天气已经很冷，但他甚至懒得带个围脖盖住自己的纵欲痕迹，好像是在故意刺激谁。  
这几个月来，塞本纳已经几乎人人都知道卢卡斯对帕瓦尔襄王有意，人人也都在今天发觉帕瓦尔那叫做神女无梦，青梅竹马打不过天降定理今天仍然成立。  
醒醒卢卡斯，这和你有什么关系？你和他又有什么关系？他跟谁睡了，和你有什么关系？  
操，这句话真是生生伤了他自己。  
训练还是那些训练，卢卡斯尽量让自己集中心思做好动作听好教练的布置，只是人群之中帕瓦尔的脸永远那样鲜明，一颦一蹙都牵扯着卢卡斯的神经。帕瓦尔和莱万每一个不经意的眼神交流都是在和对方跳眼神探戈，大半支球队都察觉出不对劲，更别提留意卢卡斯了，他几乎是下意识地不由自主地留意着帕瓦尔的举手投足。  
总是分心的后果是卢卡斯在分组对抗赛里失误让莱万进了诺伊尔一个球，他对诺伊尔丢球后的吼声充耳不闻。隔着一整个场地的帕瓦尔穿着对方小组的背心，两条手臂抱在胸前下巴微扬，好像事不关己，又好像在嘲笑卢卡斯无能，得不到他的垂青还不能装好无所谓的样子，甚至连简单的滑铲都搞不定，更可恨的是进球的是莱万——之前还好，唯独今天这件事是极其让人不能忍。  
铅灰色的云低低垂在所有人头顶，更是压的卢卡斯喘不过气来。“卢卡斯今天怎么了？”休息的时候，助教弗里克过来拍了拍他的肩膀，这句话与其说是问句不如说是安慰。卢卡斯握住自己肩膀上这只手算是接受了他的好意，不过个中滋味只能他自己慢慢消化。

2  
隔天晚上慕尼黑下了这个冬天的第一场雪。一场鹅毛大雪，下的天都是通红的。卢卡斯不是没见过雪，只是毕竟一直生活中温暖的地方，这样坠玉撒琼的雪他很少能看到，他抱膝坐在落地窗边发呆，手指胡乱在玻璃上划来划去，透过渐渐干净的玻璃窗，他看见旁边帕瓦尔的房前停了一辆车，他认得那辆车，是某个德国的年轻Alpha的车。他一时想不起那人究竟是谁，但是他很清楚这辆车不是莱万的——他今天特意去确认过。帕瓦尔从车上下来，很是亲热地又从驾驶位的窗户把头探进去和开车的人说了好久的话才依依不舍地离开。  
一股冲动把卢卡斯从地上拉了起来，一横心一跺脚，随便披了一件羽绒服踩着积雪去敲了帕瓦尔家的门。  
所有人都可以是吗？  
如果所有人都可以的话，那么这个“所有人”里为什么不能是他？

帕瓦尔开门倒是挺快，德国暖气好，他在屋里只穿着一条白色浴袍，腰间带子松松系着，胸口一大片玉白色从两片之间露了出来。  
“Luki. Entrez, entrez！（快进来快进来！）外头天儿太冷了！”  
“你来德国这么久了还觉得冷吗？斯图加特和这边天气差不多吧，而且里尔不也是在北边吗？”  
“习惯是一回事，喜欢就是另一回事了。”帕瓦尔引着卢卡斯进来，自己径直往厨房走：“想喝点什么？我这里没什么饮料……哦，你要喝点cognac（干邑白兰地）吗？”  
酒如今完全是卢卡斯的敏感词：“前两天刚刚去了啤酒节，最近摄入酒精这么多真的没问题吗？”  
“没事的没事的！”帕瓦尔一手拿着两个杯子一手拿着酒瓶子已经从厨房出来了。卢卡斯没有办法拒绝，深焦糖色的液体已经倒进杯子递到自己手上，而对面的帕瓦尔自顾自喝了一口：“这么晚过来有事吗Luki？”  
这话问的就让人没办法回答，总不能说他是来（咳咳）的吧。（明明被短暂标记过的Omega 28-35天内不会再回应其他Alpha的信息素，也不知道自己为什么脑子一热就跑过来了。）  
“我太无聊了，想找人说说话。”  
帕瓦尔一挑眉，微微点头算是赞同。  
“Benji，我们认识多久了？”  
“反正是很久了。”帕瓦尔漫不经心喝了口酒，眼睛直直看着卢卡斯，“久到我能察觉到你对我的感情。”  
“你最终决定转会，不也是因为我一年前已经谈妥了要来慕尼黑吗？”  
卢卡斯无法反驳，低头看着猩红色毛茸茸的地毯。  
“你想要的东西，今天晚上就来拿走吧。”  
卢卡斯看见帕瓦尔的白色浴袍已经整个滑落在地，一双莹白的脚已经走进他的视线，他顺着往上看见一双皙白的腿，再往上他已经不敢看了，但是帕瓦尔扳着他的头让他看清楚了自己的身体，然后低下头吻了他。  
卢卡斯闭上眼睛的时候整个人都是蒙的，他能感觉到帕瓦尔已经跪在他两腿之间，一双胳膊缠着他的脖子，吻的力道在加重，他突然想起了什么，一下子推开了帕瓦尔：“可是你……”  
帕瓦尔勾起唇角，伸手刮了一下卢卡斯的鼻子：“这难道不好吗？”说着又吻了上来，手也渐渐滑了下去伸进睡裤握住了他。空气中Alpha的信息素逸散如打碎了红酒，湿漉漉的吻也带着干邑的酒气熏得人迷醉瘫软。  
这不好吗？卢卡斯也在问自己这个问题。这很好，太好了，他做梦都想不到这件事，自己现在也完全兴奋起来，虽然没有喝酒，但身体也燃烧了起来。他下意识地开始回应帕瓦尔的热情，手在光滑的脖颈肩头和纤细腰肢侧面来回抚摸。  
可是这不对。这样的帕瓦尔不是他想要的。  
虽然很可笑，他所求的不是一时贪欢。而此时此刻，已经被别的Alpha标记过的Omega只把他当做人形按摩器，或者当做证明自己狩猎能力的猎物。就算他太纯情太矫情不懂得享受生活和身体吧。  
“Benji，你真的爱我吗？”  
已经在舔吻他胸口的Omega没有回答，此刻不抽身，他就会永远陷进温柔的盘丝洞成为一个傀儡。  
该死的，我为什么要在这种时候这么拎得清？  
他一下子推开了帕瓦尔。“请原谅。”他含混地说了一句，抓过自己的羽绒服顶在头上就冲进大雪里，脚下的积雪被他踩的嘎吱作响。

3  
对战奥林匹亚科斯，卢卡斯因为精神不集中被对手铲伤，上半赛季报销。


	3. III.I know that Diamonds means money for this art

在托马斯·穆勒来跟自己分享八卦之前，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔对于围绕新来的Omega周围的连续剧就有所察觉，毕竟花花公子罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基最近没再寻思满足自己，安安稳稳进球效率也大大提高，而卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯已经塞本纳医务室报到去了；这其中本雅明·帕瓦尔必然是发挥了些作用的，作为队长，诺伊尔能感受到一些微妙的变化，若不是当上队长，原本洒脱过日子的他也不会留心队里小年轻眉角眼梢的细微变化，不过帕瓦尔和莱万之间偶尔眼神交错就迸出火花这种事，不需要什么特殊的洞察力。  
“听说Luki喜欢Benji不是一天两天了。”  
穆勒还要说说卢卡斯惨淡暗恋史的细节，被诺伊尔摁住了：“好了好了，Luki已经够可怜的了。”  
“你又不是外人，我就随便说说，你随便听听就好了呗干嘛认真？”穆勒话里是埋怨，但是语气很是轻快，“我当初就说，来这么一位，更衣室是肯定要出乱子的。”  
“可是咱们说话没用，而且我们也的确需要右后卫。”  
“好了好了队长您可别逮着我一个人发表演说了，有时间你不如去关心一下Luki，或者去跟Benji谈谈？这件事最好能好好了结掉，别伤了大家的和气，虽然都说‘拜仁内讧必得欧冠’，不过说真的，哪里有总是闹腾的球队能有好成绩呢？”  
诺伊尔应下来了。不过接踵而至的俱乐部和国家队比赛让他完全喘不过气，这中间还有教练下课，球队陷入大危机又努力爬回欧冠区，一桩桩一件件，诺伊尔只恨一天没有四十八个小时，要么自己能分身也行啊。  
直到诺伊尔来到迪拜度假在路上偶遇帕瓦尔，这场酝酿了快三个月的面谈才终于有了一个确定的时间地点，第二天晚上八点，帕瓦尔所在酒店的顶楼咖啡厅。  
然而之后的事情，诺伊尔可以说做梦都不敢想。

八点半帕瓦尔还没有现身，电话也完全打不通，诺伊尔于是亲自下到帕瓦尔房间所在的楼层敲了他的房间门。  
“Benji？你在房间里吗？”  
“Benji？不管是什么情况，如果你在就回答我。”  
诺伊尔听见靠近门的地方重重跪倒在地的声音。过了几秒钟，挂着防盗链的门被打开了，一丛被虚汗湿透的卷发首先露了出来：  
“Je suis désolé capitaine（队长我很抱歉），我……我不是故意爽约的……”  
冲天的甜香已经说明了一切，诺伊尔单身了快一年的手微微颤抖：“……抑制剂呢？怎么不用抑制剂？”  
走廊透亮的灯倒映进帕瓦尔泫然欲泣的水淋淋的眼睛：“……没，没有用……”  
“所以你这样是打算自己强撑过去？！”此时此刻诺伊尔也有了一点微醺感觉，“这样是有可能死人的！”  
帕瓦尔的泪眼死死盯着诺伊尔的眼睛：“可是我……我还能怎么办呢？”说完头就垂了下去，被汗打湿的卷发颤了颤，似乎已经不堪发情期的灼热痛苦。  
“放我进去，Benji，”诺伊尔发誓自己这一辈子都没有用过这么温柔的声音，哪怕是对从前的伴侣，“我来帮你。”  
门被关上又打开，这一次防盗链已经放下，帕瓦尔跪坐在地，额头抵在一边的墙上，整个人被自己信息素味的汗水泡透了，浑身的皮肤都滑若凝脂，诺伊尔把他抱起来，右手上就是帕瓦尔左大腿细滑紧绷的皮肤——他身上穿的那件酒店里的浴袍聊胜于无，此时他全身几乎一览无遗，尤其因为发情饱胀的胸和上面挺立的两粒，一时让人挪不开眼睛。诺伊尔放下帕瓦尔还没动，衣角已经被帕瓦尔两手死死拽住：“Manu……Manu救我。”两条大腿来回摩擦交缠，两只眼睛在迷蒙低暗的室内灯里更加魅惑诱人。  
诺伊尔咽了一下口水，虽然他有种中计的感觉，但此时此刻，Omega信息素的催化下，他左胸那团火也已经被点燃，一只手解开了系到领口的扣子拉松了自己的领子，释放出Alpha信息素让帕瓦尔稍稍疏解了不适。稍稍回过神，帕瓦尔从床上坐了起来，他完全脱掉了浴衣扔到地上，伸手就解开了诺伊尔腰带扣和裤扣，湿漉漉的眼睛仰视着诺伊尔，看的诺伊尔更加口渴了。  
没有人说话，都清楚这是你情我愿的互相满足，只有喉头传出干呕声和满足的呻吟。诺伊尔伸手去把玩帕瓦尔的身体，不得不说Omega绝非貌美这么简单，他忍了几忍才不至于一下子暴露自己已经有一段时间没有过性生活这回事。  
嘴角挂着晶莹液体的帕瓦尔放开了诺伊尔，两条雪白纤长的腿大开，最紧要的部位就那样摆出来供面前人欣赏，甚至他还自己伸手去拨弄揉捏，刺激到敏感点自己爽快地扭动着腰。这样的行为在一个Alpha面前既是勾引又无异于挑衅，于是Alpha按着Omega的肩膀把他摁倒，前端只是放在甬道口附近就能感受到湿润的一张一合。Omega的脸泛着潮红，两条腿无意识地踢腾着算是无声抗议。  
直到诺伊尔彻底进入帕瓦尔的身体他还是有点恍惚，法国美人的呻吟是真实的，湿润温暖的通道也是真实的，但他自己好像是虚假的，凭着本能他开始动作，周遭的一切包括他自己好像又真实起来，连Omega兴奋地在他背后挠出血痕被汗水蛰的微小痛感都真实极了。帕瓦尔勾着他的脖子啃吻着，口腔里一处都不肯放过；之后渐渐地他的声音已经挡不住了，从细小的鼻音到放肆得掀房顶的叫声，到几波高潮之后脱力的细碎呻吟。帕瓦尔换到趴跪姿势时诺伊尔看见了身下床单的惨状，摇了摇头又抓住了帕瓦尔的后颈，这个动作能进去的更多，每一次都能落在最深处的结上，每一下帕瓦尔都在告饶，求他快点结束；可除了刚开始被口的时候差点把持不住，之后他倒是越高兴致越高，牙齿在后颈的腺体上似咬非咬，舌头嘴唇又舔又吻，又过了很一会儿才伴随最后的冲刺咬破了腺体完成了临时标记。  
这时候诺伊尔完全忘记了最开始来找帕瓦尔是要做什么，法国美人趴倒在柔软的床上，两腿之间一片红肿狼藉，眼神已经完全飘忽，不过伸手探一探，发情期的潮热已经退了。诺伊尔抱着帕瓦尔去浴室洗干净，手指划过脖子上的几朵吻痕和臀瓣上的巴掌痕迹，自己脸上也有点不好意思的红晕。


	4. IV. That’s not the shape of my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一part想写出自己要的效果好难呜呜呜  
> A story of slut and bastard

帕瓦尔洗完澡拿着吹风机从浴室出来要莱昂·格雷茨卡给他吹头发，网瘾Alpha一时被一个有趣的Omega ins主（原型imperfkt）新的艺术照片吸引，接吹风机的手慢了些。  
“又在看谁家好看的Omega呢。”吹风机从递变成了丢。年轻的德国Alpha并不恼，放下手机打开吹风机给法国Omega吹头发：“怎么，看看不行吗？你可是实打实的睡了多少Alpha呢，我就干过眼瘾不行啊。”  
“我们俩什么关系？我才不稀得管你。”帕瓦尔随手拿起桌子上的一本时尚杂志，结果封面又是个风骚到不行的Omega——帕瓦尔都要闻到他信息素的味道了——气的他一甩把杂志丢出去老远。  
“对啊，”格雷茨卡只是拨弄着帕瓦尔湿漉漉的卷发，“我们俩什么关系？”  
背后这个人，是帕瓦尔在慕尼黑的某家夜店尝试勾引的第一个Alpha。那是完成签约之后的第一个晚上，他喝了一杯马丁尼就已经有点上头，去洗手间的拐角他碰上了格雷茨卡——碰是字面意思，准确说他是一头撞进了他的怀里，他的胸口有些他喜欢的麝香味，他太喜欢了甚至一度忘记抬头，而且就这么扎进对方的怀里他也没有推开，任何一个过路的人都会认为他们是一对爱侣。  
他们是吗？  
此时此刻帕瓦尔还在想这个问题。  
帕瓦尔还记得，那天晚上自己借着酒劲在卫生间狭小隔间里就伸手去解格雷茨卡的衬衣扣子，结果却被一下子捏住了手腕，格雷茨卡是用了一点力的，不至于让他太疼但也有些酸麻不适，一瞬间帕瓦尔开始怀疑自己从没失过手的勾引技巧是不是有什么问题，但还是没有出戏，抬起朦胧可怜的醉眼望着那个Alpha，装可怜是他最后的杀招百试百灵。  
“虽然没有中你的计，但不得不说，你的招数很高明，我喜欢。”对方附在自己耳边喃喃细语好像情人私话，暧昧的气息喷在耳廓有些酥痒。  
很显然对方是一百零一。  
“你可能还不认得我，不过我认得你，本雅明·帕瓦尔，法国来的右后卫，我未来的队友，可以说是全欧洲最美的Omega。”格雷茨卡把“最美”那两个字咬出神奇的摩擦音格外暧昧，不知什么时候那双手已经伸进了他的衣服将他搓圆捏扁。  
“你……你是？”他可不想这么快在未来队友面前崩了从前费力建设的清纯人设，这是也是他钓Alpha的必要手段。  
“初次见面，我叫莱昂·格雷茨卡。”  
“你不用担心我揭你的底……毕竟，我们是同类人。”  
“同……同类人？”帕瓦尔此时眼睛迷蒙是因为格雷茨卡已经把手伸到了下面，恰到好处的刺激让他脸颊绯红，抱着他脖子的双臂收的更紧，一条腿已经缠在Alpha的身上像只蝉。  
“不追求爱情，只满足欲望。你难道不是这样的吗？不然，为什么故意在我面摔倒，还这么准摔进我怀里扶都扶不起来呢？”  
“而且，我可以帮你。”  
“啊……”帕瓦尔没有办法回答只是发出长长的叹息。这个世界上一生一代一双人的童话故事讲的太多，不知道是不是人类在作茧自缚的一对一规则中为了掩饰不能专一的本性而不断重复的笑话。内心里鄙视这一切信条的帕瓦尔，也不敢把这样的鄙视宣之于口，但是面前这个人就这么轻飘飘地说了出来，一边手肘撑在斑驳着涂鸦和小广告的墙壁上，鼻尖已经几乎碰到，帕瓦尔的呼吸已经紊乱，衣服也已经凌乱，不过对面这个人还是轻松愉快就像把玩一只手掌上的奶猫：“人生这么短暂，只和一个人玩，可是太亏了。”  
之后他们几乎把那个隔间整个拆掉。那是帕瓦尔第一次不在发情期的性爱，没有他想象中的艰涩，他双手撑着铁水管腿已然站立不住，却还能看清面前各种语言的奇怪涂鸦中的“bizou（亲吻）”“putain（婊子）”（像是在嘲笑此时此刻在一片肮脏黑暗中任人摆布的他），还有烟头烫的黑迹和可疑的液体痕迹。  
不过现在，帕瓦尔坐在自己家柔软的白色地毯上，头发已经干了，格雷茨卡把吹风机丢在沙发上只穿着一条橘色短裤叉着腿坐，裤腿被蹭到大腿根聊胜于无，上半身新练起的肌肉上刚刚抹过润肤油——是帕瓦尔去洗澡前半开玩笑半强迫着抹上去的，现在格雷茨卡整个人饱满丰盈令人心痒。帕瓦尔爬上去躺在格雷茨卡的腿上玩着格雷茨卡短裤上的扣子和腿毛，又开始刷手机的格雷茨卡腾出手来摸了摸自己刚刚吹得蓬松柔软的头发，像在哄自己某个几岁大的外甥，摩挲下帕瓦尔有些困，他翻过身来平躺看着格雷茨卡布满胡茬的下巴：“你想喝酒吗？”  
“Single Malt.（单一麦芽威士忌）”格雷茨卡没有抬头。  
“你们德国人还真是没品味。”帕瓦尔轻巧地跳起来像被踩了尾巴的猫，但也不忍心真的挠伤踩了自己尾巴的主人，他关酒柜的声音不小，找威士忌杯也费了些功夫，玻璃制品丁零当啷响成一片。  
“明明是你问我喝不喝酒，我答了，你却还生气。”格雷茨卡的声音是从厨房门口传过来的，“真是不知道拿你怎么办才好。”说着他走近，单手揽住了帕瓦尔的肩头，手指抬起轻轻划着帕瓦尔的脸颊像是逗猫。  
“我生气明明是因为罗伯特最近不理我了。”帕瓦尔转过身来，两人的嘴唇之间不过寸把远，谁稍微靠近一点就会点起火来所以谁都没有动弹。格雷茨卡收了收下巴，打量着皱皱巴巴的帕瓦尔的脸，噗嗤一下笑出声。  
“我生气是因为曼努最近总是躲着我！”帕瓦尔拔高了声调下巴抬得更高，整个人俯视着格雷茨卡，似乎这样他说的话就更加可信了。他很希望这时候格雷茨卡突然吻住了他，这就说明他这次成功了。  
“Nice try.”格雷茨卡托住了帕瓦尔的下巴微微一笑，“你的招数还是那么高明。”  
帕瓦尔气得踢了格雷茨卡一脚，没有使劲。格雷茨卡嬉皮笑脸的样子让人捉摸不透，就像初次见面那个酒吧洗手间的隔间里看似没有动情后来却疯得像头野兽，还有之后一次又一次告诉他，莱万喜欢别人和他说他的母语和不经意的暧昧肢体接触，如果让卢卡斯看见他坐着别人的车回家可以引发嫉妒，诺伊尔和前任分手将近一年一直空窗。  
“是啊，你的招数最高明了。”帕瓦尔随手拿过旁边的高脚杯倒了一杯放得最近的红酒，捏在手上并没有喝。格雷茨卡倒是很爽快的干了杯，然后自己又倒了一杯不喝，歪着头看着帕瓦尔：  
“招数什么的，实际上是没有用的。”  
帕瓦尔移开了唇边的酒杯，微微碰到嘴唇的红酒挂在嘴边似笑非笑：“你这话说的，一点都不老实。”  
格雷茨卡放下杯子主动吻住了帕瓦尔唇角的红酒，一点一点舔吻到帕瓦尔的嘴唇，Omega已经闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛蝴蝶已经安安静静铺在脸上。  
“我这个混蛋来吻你，你却没有推开，这可不是招数或者套路的结果。卢卡斯当时推开你，也不是因为你的路数不对——”  
“是他看透了我。”  
“对，”格雷茨卡的手指在帕瓦尔颈后交叉在一起，“是他看透了你，然后发觉这样的你不是他想要的。”  
“但是同样第一眼看透我的你，想要。”说着帕瓦尔的手缠上了格雷茨卡的脖子，但格雷茨卡偏过了头：“对，我看透你是个贪得无厌的putain却还是想要你，哪怕帮着你也离不开你。”他的话半开玩笑语调也夸张，故意夹杂蹩脚的法语只是为了让帕瓦尔生气，然后又笑着又吻了吻帕瓦尔的脸颊环住他的腰，那姿势有点像探戈开始前的舞者，两人的腿已经交缠在一起，如果此时房顶开出蓝楹花，或许真的可以跳一支舞。  
帕瓦尔想透过格雷茨卡的眼睛看见他的灵魂，他已经对这具身体了如指掌，知道哪里敏感哪里碰不得，知道他面善心恶两张皮，知道他的口癖他喜欢的姿势，知道他快要高潮的时候喜欢讲些不堪入耳不过他也听不懂的北德粗话，但是他的确摸不透这具身体里的那个灵魂。他甚至曾经强撑着睡意想听听他会说怎样的梦话，但最后还是听了两个小时夹杂轻微鼾声的呼吸声后支持不住倒头睡着了。  
“Enfant de putain.（就是Son of bitch字对字翻成法语）”帕瓦尔骂了一句。  
如果看不透，或许人生得意还是尽欢的好。  
他们交换了带酒精味的吻和唾液，吻着转着，浴袍转着落在地上，格雷茨卡咬着帕瓦尔的耳朵软骨，舌尖拂过皮肤和绒发，下巴上胡茬在细嫩的脸上摩挲；帕瓦尔被旋转和情欲弄得头昏脑胀，跌进柔软的床里仿佛跌进一团浓雾。  
但格雷茨卡没有继续下去，他就这么俯视着帕瓦尔，帕瓦尔也看着格雷茨卡的眼睛，那双眼睛深不见底，其中倒映着自己。

FIN


End file.
